


The First Time

by kiyala



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Future Fic, Grinding, Interspecies, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asmodai can resist a lot, but he isn't good at resisting Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set some point in the future when Tetsuya is older.
> 
> I'd like to thank/blame the card game bros and Nell, whose enthusiasm for demon porn gives me life.

The first time it happens, Tetsuya is half-asleep and mumbling, _please, come on, please_ , and Asmodai knows he shouldn't. He knows that he should get out of their bed and move to the futon he's set up because he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. 

But the one person he cares about most in any conceivable universe is begging him for something only he can give and most of the time, Asmodai can resist temptation; he's used to _being_ the temptation, used to breaking people's will down slowly and surely. He can't resist this, no matter how much he thinks he should try. Not when it's his will that's been broken down over such a long time that he couldn't bring himself to care about it, even as he knew it was happening.

So Asmodai relents. He turns to Tetsuya, carefully running a hand over his body, slipping underneath the clothes that he's wriggled halfway out of already.

Tetsuya sobs, relieved, aching, overwhelmed and Asmodai acts as the guiding hand that he always has been. His fingers settle on small hips that will always be _small_ to him, no matter how much Tetsuya insists he's grown. His claws are careful with the delicate skin beneath them but Tetsuya is young and desperate and hard and his nails are barely pinpricks, digging crescent shapes into Asmodai's arms that will be gone by morning. 

He's awake now, aware of what he's doing, aware of what it means, aware that Asmodai is allowing it. He whimpers, a moan building in his throat as he tenses and Asmodai kisses it out of him, muffles it and keeps it all for himself, the way he sometimes wants to do with _all_ of Tetsuya, his darker, demonic instincts warring with who he wants to be here; who he wants to be for Tetsuya. 

Tetsuya's fingers are small; they can't can't even meet around Asmodai's girth, and it's because Tetsuya has always been small and always will be. That does nothing to stop the sudden surge of doubt, but Tetsuya feels it immediately, in the stillness of Asmodai's body, in the tension of his shoulders. Asmodai knows Tetsuya like the back of his hand, and despite the millennia between them, the reverse is just as true. Tetsuya kisses him hard, open and trusting and loving and it's everything a demon lord could demand and nothing that he deserves, but he takes it because it's in his nature, because it's his, because Tetsuya gives it to him freely, just as he always has. 

Tetsuya's next moan builds with his orgasm, throat tightening as he tenses, mouth falling open, pretty pink lips parting as he sucks in quick breaths, his chest rising and falling with them, his eyes screwed shut, brows drawn together. Asmodai could go for longer—he could go forever and perhaps one day he'll work Tetsuya up to that, nudging him along little by little—but for now, he guides Tetsuya in this just as he does with everything else. He rocks his hips and grazes his teeth against Tetsuya's neck and he lets this moan go, a single-syllable attempt at his name that hangs in the air like a trophy, high-pitched as Tetsuya's voice was when they first chose each other.

Asmodai looks down at him with a gentle smile. Tetsuya's breath is short, his expression dazed, but he comes back to himself and strokes Asmodai's cock with determination. It nearly makes Asmodai laugh fondly, but he resists because he knows that Tetsuya would misinterpret it here. As much as he's quick to tease, Asmodai knows that this moment is delicate, that _Tetsuya_ is delicate here, in a way that he would vehemently deny if it were ever brought up. He doesn't need to be mocked here, but encouraged and taught all the same, so Asmodai lies on his back, spreading his legs and pulling Tetsuya to settle between them. He covers the small hand with his, guiding it back and forth, nodding encouragingly as Tetsuya continues the motion even without him.

He doesn't expect Tetsuya to lean forward, kissing the head of Asmodai's cock. His breath hitches and Tetsuya's gaze flicks up to meet his, dark and heated in a way that he has no right to be. Then he smiles, goofy and self-satisfied and Asmodai chuckles, thinking _there you are_. 

Tetsuya turns his attention back to Asmodai's cock, kissing it again, wetting his lips, his kisses turning into the slow drag of his lips over the sensitive skin. He's timid and unsure, his movements so slow but so _good_ that Asmodai clenches his teeth, growling without quite meaning to.

Looking up at him, Tetsuya exhales in wonder. Asmodai fears for a moment that he's scared Tetsuya, but then he sees his blown pupils, recognises the arousal in them. He growls again, quieter, just to see what Tetsuya will do, and is pleasantly surprised by the low moan it draws from him. Tetsuya strokes him harder, licking along the length of Asmodai's cock. He wraps his lips around the head of it once, experimentally, turning it into an open-mouthed kiss that steals Asmodai's breath. He's satisfied to kiss up and down the length of it for now and Asmodai is more than happy to let him, watching him with a hand resting on Tetsuya's head, not there to guide but simply to touch.

Asmodai's orgasm creeps up on him, the pressure building torturously slowly, inching him off the edge. He arches his back and cups a hand over his cock to catch his come. Tetsuya watches him for a moment like he's the world. Then he pouts, tugging on Asmodai's hand. He doesn't think to resist until Tetsuya's tongue is against his hand, licking his come away. 

Asmodai's head falls back on the pillow heavily. Tetsuya is going to be the death of him.

A quick clean later and they're back in bed, bodies pressed chest to back, and Asmodai kisses the shell of Testuya's ear.

"Not bad, kid."

"Not a kid," Tetsuya mumbles. He reaches behind himself, palming at Asmodai's cock. "You wouldn't let me do that if I was still a _kid_."

Of course he caught on. Asmodai isn't even surprised. He chuckles, pulling Tetsuya's hand away and pinning it to his own chest. "Not going to let you do it _now_ , if you have any plans to sleep soon."

"Later, then," he mumbles sleepily and it shouldn't be this casual, it shouldn't be this _easy_ for everything between them to change and yet it is, because that's what Tetsuya's like, because that's what he needs and it's what Asmodai will give to him.

"Later," Asmodai agrees, kissing the back of Tetsuya's neck. "Sleep tight."

Tetsuya links his fingers with Asmodai's, and falls asleep just like that.


End file.
